<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings of Dreams by Vein_Is_Simply_Tired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078212">Wings of Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vein_Is_Simply_Tired/pseuds/Vein_Is_Simply_Tired'>Vein_Is_Simply_Tired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Feels, Titania!Warrior of Light, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vein_Is_Simply_Tired/pseuds/Vein_Is_Simply_Tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>let it wove thy's path.</i>
</p>
<p>Short and Sweet Happy!End of Crystal Exarch x Titania!WoL (Because yes they can be happy! Let them be happy, damn it!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wings of Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal Exarch wiped his hand as his eyes scrutinized the various bite-sized cakes he just made.</p>
<p>
  <em>Quality, fine. Quantity, plenty.</em>
</p>
<p>He gave himself a satisfied nod then closed the basket’s lid.</p>
<p>Picking it up with a smile, he inwardly chanted a teleportation spell.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It is noon at Il Mheg, yet the color of the night sky could be seen intertwining with their original pastel pink coloring. Midnight blue and glittering silver-gold, the handiwork of pixies who found their King’s unique palette pleasing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Here he is. He came! He came! Aaah how nice~</em>
</p>
<p>High-pitched voices and giggles surrounded him, yet the pixies did everything but hindering him from reaching the castle.</p>
<p>“Thank you, friends,” the Exarch conveyed as the wild beasts standing on his path got rolled away by winds’ invisible hand.</p>
<p>Carefree bell-like laughter and then petals lightly rained on him. A beautiful sight that stayed beautiful no matter how many times he had seen it.</p>
<p>Soon he arrived in front of the castle’s grand double door, and it swung open before his knuckle could knock the marble.</p>
<p>He walked into the hall and his ears picked up Their voice, “Well~ What angel wakes me?”</p>
<p>With a soft smile he replied, “Alas, I’m no angel, My King. Just an old soul yearning for Your company.” He lifted the basket and was delighted when a pair of hands shimmered into visibility, accepting the offering while the rest of the Titania’s form revealed Themselves ilm by ilm.</p>
<p>His heart swells at the sight of Their smile. Their aesthetic differs slightly from Before, yet the core was still Them and Their beautiful breath-taking soul.</p>
<p>Wings unruffled then moved forward to cradle him in a semblance of a hug, and with it came a wave of aether that’s gently pulling him to sleep. His aether curled itself to not hinder Their influence and his eyes closed, welcoming the darkness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>G’raha Tia…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clean smell of ozone and the cold draft pushed his body awake.</p>
<p>His eyes opened to see a sea of clouds, and they’re standing on top of a sky-sailing boat.</p>
<p>“Ready to catch some sun fish?” His ears swirled to the source of Their voice, and his eyes saw them, in their <em>Before</em> form, clad in light armors and holding a harpoon that’s too sharp and too large for a normal fish.</p>
<p>‘There you are, the reason for me to wake up,’ G’raha grinned and he reached behind him for an arrow and nocked it with calloused fingers.</p>
<p>Over the horizon, a golden ball of light rose too quickly to be a real sun. Its form pierced through the clouds and G’raha’s keen archer eyes immediately looked for weak-spots on the <em>fish</em>’s fins-like steel feather.  </p>
<p>“With you? <em>Always</em>, my friend,” happiness bleeds into excitement as war cry reverberated and they’re off to take down their prize for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Together, we would travel the lands and cross the seas and take to the skies upon the eternal wind  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>